


Can't take it

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode: s16e04 Third Wheel, F/M, post episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 17:38:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16330583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Ellie can't take the flirting anymore, but Nick solves everything.





	Can't take it

Ellie sat in her car resting her forehead against the steering wheel. 

All she could feel was disappointment. 

Nick had a date with someone else. It had to be a date right? It was obvious Nick found that  _ woman _ attractive, he flirted with her, so it had to be a date.

Ellie squeezed her eyes shut when she felt them start to water a little. How pathetic was she? A supposed to be strong woman, strong federal agent, about to cry over a guy!

She didn’t know how much more of this she could take. He flirted with her all the time in many ways but just when she thought something would happen, he’d act like it was nothing. Did he really like her or was it just fun and games for him?

A sudden knock on the passenger window made her jump practically out of her seat. She was just about to pull her gun when she noticed it was Nick staring at her, motioning for her to unlock the door. Ellie quickly wiped her cheeks before letting him in. 

“Hey, thought you left already.” 

Ellie gave him her best fake smile. “No, just wanted to decompress for a moment.”

Nick nodded, his eyes roaming her face almost making her want to squirm in her seat. “You okay?”

“Yeah I’m fine.” She smiled again. 

“Stop lying Ellie.” He frowned at her. “I can tell you were crying.”

“What?” Ellie let out a fake laugh. “That’s ridiculous.” 

“Ellie.” He said firmly, his eyes serious. “Talk to me.”

She looked away from him biting her lip. “Nothing for you to worry about.”

Nick reached over, his hand on her cheek. Ellie had no choice but to look at him.

“Seriously, what the hell is going on?”

“You!” She burst out. “You’re what’s going on!”

His hand shot off her cheek like it was on fire, his body immediately tensing. She thought she even saw a flash of hurt for a second. “What?”

“I can’t take this anymore Nick.” Ellie said, her voice cracking at the end. “You flirt with me all the time so I start believing you like me as more than a friend but then you flirt with  _ her _ and now you have a date with  _ her _ !”

Nick stared at her wide eyed, probably not expecting her to confront him like that. 

Ellie felt herself start to panic.

“Oh god..I just said that!” Her eyes widened. “Forget what I said, I’m just tired! You should go Nick, get out and go ho-”

She found herself cut off as Nick’s lips were on hers. And it was over right as it started.

“W-What? But you..and her...and..” Ellie stumbled over her words and a smile started forming on his face.

“First off...I  _ do _ like you Ellie. Second, I only flirted with her to get her to loosen up and hopefully get more information out of her then she was telling. And lastly, I’m  _ not _ going anywhere with her.”

“But….the motorcycle-” 

“Not happening.” He told her, his voice sincere. 

“You...really like me? I mean I thought you did but-”

Nick cut her off again, but this time Ellie kissed him back before he could pull away. 

“So..” Nick grinned when they pulled away. “Wanna go back to my place? I can cook-”

“Yes!” Ellie quickly said. Nick looked a little shocked at her quick response, she shrugged. “I’m hungry.”

Nick smiled at her fondly while shaking his head. “I should’ve known.”

“Also..” Ellie grinned. “You can show me more of those moves you have.”

He threw his head back in laughter.

“Anything you want, baby.” 


End file.
